100 Puzzle Pieces
by Infelix
Summary: "Comece pelas bordas, Sherlock, é mais fácil."
1. Beginnings

**N/A**: Então, oi... Minha primeira fic de Sherlock e eu to meio com o pé atrás pra postar porque eu meio que ainda to lendo os livros e meus únicos outros contatos com a história foram com o filme de 2009 e a série da BBC, que foi o que me fez escrever, na real '-' Espero não estragar nada D: mas, mimimi, é que me deu tanta vontade de escrever sobre Sherlock... e eu tava com vontade de escrever alguma coisa que não fosse Harry Potter. De qualquer maneira, fic escrita para o Sherlock100 do LiveJournal (ok que eu só vou traduzir pra mandar depois que terminar), ou seja, o Desafio dos 100 Temas. Não vou postar os temas em ordem. Personagens escolhidos: Mycroft e Sherlock Holmes.

Escrita pra minha irmã.

**Capa:** i661 . photobucket . com / albums / uu339 / aribh1306 / 100holmes2copy . jpg

* * *

.

**001. Beginnings**

.

.

"Este é o seu irmãozinho, Mycroft."

Ele olhou para o embrulho de cobertores que sua mãe carregava e torceu o nariz enquanto observava o rostinho do bebê adormecido. Por "seu irmãozinho", o jovem Mycroft Holmes entendia que aquela criaturinha seria um concorrente, uma coisa para tirar a atenção de seus pais dele, afinal, quem iria perder tempo com um garoto de sete anos quando se pode ficar na companhia de um bebezinho? Claro, bebês são entediantes, cheiram a fraldas e, vez por outra, fazem tanto barulho chorando que até parece que estão matando o coitado, mas bebês são fofos... Muito mais fofos do que meninos de sete anos, ou pelo menos Sherlock parecia mais bonitinho do que ele.

E Mycroft sabia muito bem que os adultos nunca resistiam à alguma coisinha fofa.


	2. Water

.

**051. Water**

.

.

Sherlock adorava água. Quando seus pais o levavam até a piscina, o garoto sempre ficava animado e fazia a festa, batendo as mãozinhas e jogando água em todos a sua volta. Todos achavam isso uma gracinha.

Mycroft, por outro lado, preferia não entrar na piscina e sempre ficava sentado na borda, apenas com os pés mergulhados na água, observando os pais e o irmão se divertirem. Não era que ele não gostasse de entrar, mas, em sua cabeça, era trabalho demais para muita pouca coisa... Ele teria que se molhar, enfrentar o frio para sair e, depois, ficar pingando água apenas para poder ficar meia hora na piscina, sem fazer nada a não ser ficar ao lado da família? Não, obrigado.

Por isso ele gostava de ficar na borda: ficava perto de sua família, não totalmente excluído, mas também não totalmente incluído, e não precisava se molhar por inteiro, o que o poupava de muito trabalho... Ou pelo menos era assim até Sherlock descobrir o quão divertido era jogar água em seu irmão carrancudo que se recusava a entrar na piscina. A partir daí, Mycroft foi forçado a admitir era mais fácil colocar uma roupa de banho e se juntar a família do que ficar na beirada e ter as suas roupas encharcadas pelo irmão caçula que parecia determinado a não deixá-lo em paz.


	3. Sound

.

**037. Sound**

.

.

Mycroft tinha um colega no colégio que tinha um papagaio. O garoto não tinha idéia da onde o outro conseguira um papagaio, mas ele tinha e ponto final. O jovem Holmes ficou interessado ao ouvir o menino contando sobre como ele ensinara o animal a falar coisas aleatórias como "God save the Queen" ou a cantar o refrão de Obla-di-Obla-da dos Beatles... Claro que, para a mente de Mycroft, ensinar um papagaio a cantar Beatles era uma perda de tempo, mas, mesmo assim, o menino ficou interessado naquela história de ensinar outro ser a falar.

Nessa época, Sherlock estava começando a querer falar. O pequeno passava horas balbuciando coisas incompreensíveis e isso não passou despercebido pelo irmão mais velho.

Mycroft Holmes passou a ter apenas um objetivo: ensinar seu irmão a falar coisas mais interessantes do que "mamãe" ou "papai"... Ele queria que a primeira palavra de Sherlock fosse alguma coisa mais inteligente do que as usuais primeiras palavras de um bebê, por isso passava quase todo o tempo ao lado do mais novo, falando palavras e mais palavras, ensinando-o a como pronunciá-las e frustrando-se cada vez que seu irmão caçula apenas ria de sua cara ao invés de falar a palavra que ele tentava ensiná-lo.

"Dissonância, Sherlock..." O garoto sentava-se a frente do outro e anotava todas as palavras que já havia tentado fazê-lo falar, vez por outra voltando em algumas. Dissonância, por exemplo, já havia sido repetida pelo menos cinco vezes. "Vamos lá: dis-so-**nân**-cia."

"Por Deus, Mycroft, seu irmão não tem nem um ano de idade! Se você quer ensiná-lo a falar, comece com palavras mais fáceis."

"Palavras fáceis são entediantes," o menino resmungou, olhando a mãe sair da sala aonde estavam, antes de voltar a olhar para o bebê. "Dis-so-nân-cia."

Sherlock o olhou por um tempo, antes de abrir a boca. Aquilo fora o suficiente para um sorriso de triunfo aparecer no rosto do mais velho.

"My-coff."

"O que?"

"My-coff!" O bebê repetiu, balançando as mãozinhas em sua direção.

"Não, não, não, Sherlock! Fale dissonância!"

"My-coff!"

"Não..." Ele olhou para o irmão, que agora engatinhava em sua direção, murmurando o seu nome, antes de suspirar e balançar a cabeça. "Certo, Sherlock, mas você está pronunciando errado, é Mycroft..."


End file.
